Vaincre la mort
by Lili76
Summary: Harry a vaincu Voldemort. Il possède les reliques de la mort. Au coeur de la forêt interdite, un jour, il se trouve face à un choix.


Harry se tenait, livide, dans une clairière de la forêt interdite.

Il avait en sa possession les reliques de la mort. La cape d'Invisibilité de son père, la Baguette de Sureau de Dumbledore, et la pierre de Résurrection.  
Il serrait cette dernière entre ses doigts, à s'en blanchir les phalanges et regardait avec crainte la silhouette sombre face à lui.

Lorsqu'il avait saisi la pierre, il était apparu. Voldemort.

Il hésita.  
\- Voldemort ? Tom Jédusor ?

La silhouette ricana, amusée.  
\- Non jeune ami. Je suis l'image que tu te fais de la mort. C'est un choix intéressant...

Harry pinça les lèvres, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
\- La mort ?

La silhouette pencha la tête, avançant d'un pas vers Harry.  
\- La mort, oui. Tu tiens mes reliques entre tes mains. Tu es un sorcier puissant. C'est pourquoi je suis là, pour te proposer quelque chose.  
Harry secoua la tête, perdu.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Tu vas vite comprendre. Je t'offre un choix, libre à toi d'accepter ou de refuser.

Celui qui se disait être la mort sourit, et Harry déglutit, mal à l'aise. La silhouette gloussa, comme s'il s'amusait énormément.  
\- Je t'offre une récompense pour ta bravoure pendant la guerre des sorciers.  
\- Une récompense ? Quelle récompense ? Et pourquoi ?

La silhouette gloussa de nouveau.  
\- Patience, jeune ami. Une récompense parce que tu m'as défié, et que tu as gagné. Une prophétie annonçait ta mort, et regarde-toi : bel et bien en vie, et en pleine santé. Quand à savoir quelle récompense... C'est là tout l'attrait de ta proposition. Je peux t'offrir le retour d'un être cher. Un membre de ta famille mort pour toi peut t'être rendu. Un seul. A toi de décider qui.

Harry secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- C'est impossible.

La mort leva une main et trois silhouettes fantomatiques apparurent. Son père, sa mère et Sirius.  
\- Je t'offre un seul de ces trois là. Selon ton choix.

Harry déchiré, regarda les trois personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Son père et sa mère, qui se tenaient la main et qui se regardaient de temps à autres, et Sirius à leurs côtés.  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête.  
\- C'est cruel. C'est impossible. Les morts ne peuvent pas revivre. Dumbledore...

La mort rit joyeusement cette fois-ci, sans se cacher de son hilarité.  
\- Dumbledore à son époque a cherché à marchander avec moi, mais j'ai refusé. Il voulait revoir sa sœur sans avoir rien accompli. Si c'est si impossible, qu'as-tu à perdre ? Choisis l'un d'entre eux, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire, et... tu verras.

Harry hésita. Regardant encore les êtres aimés, qu'il avait perdu.  
\- N'oublies pas, jeune ami. Un seul d'entre eux. Une seule personne.

Harry avait rêvé de connaître son père. Il avait rêvé de sentir les bras de sa mère autour de lui. Ils étaient tous les deux tout ce qui lui avait toujours manqué et il se demanda s'il pouvait en choisir un plus que l'autre. Il les adorait, mais il se souvenait de ce que tout le monde lui avait dit.  
A quel point ses parents s'aimaient. A quel point ils étaient inséparables.

James et Lily, Lily et James. Ils avaient vécu ensemble, et étaient morts ensemble.  
Si l'un revenait sans l'autre, alors ce serait l'enfer.

Puis il y avait Sirius. Sirius qui s'était évadé d'Azkaban pour le protéger lui de Pettigrow. Sirius qui avait prit tous les risques, qui lui avait offert de venir chez lui.  
Son parrain, qu'il avait commencé à connaître, et qu'il avait perdu si vite, alors qu'ils se découvraient.

Sirius avait été un repère pour lui, le peu de temps où ils avaient eu la chance d'être ensemble. Sirius et son humour, et son rire. Sirius un peu maladroit, mais voulant par dessus tout son bonheur. Sirius qui avait foncé tête baissée dans un piège pour le sauver lui, qui s'était lui aussi sacrifié pour lui.

La mort attira son attention.  
\- Alors ? As-tu choisi ?  
\- Sirius.

Le murmure de Harry était hésitant.

\- Intéressant choix, jeune ami. Sirius Black donc. Je peux le ramener. Ça serait comme s'il avait dormi depuis qu'il est tombé travers le voile.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, son cœur se gonflant soudain d'espoir. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la mort leva un doigt.  
\- Seulement. Seulement, rien n'est gratuit.

Le visage de Harry se ferma et il entama un mouvement pour faire demi-tour.  
\- Ne te sauve pas. Attends d'entendre la totalité de l'offre.  
\- Je vous écoute.

La silhouette tourna lentement autour de Harry.  
\- Vois-tu, il y a un prix pour chaque chose. C'est un cadeau immense que je t'offre, mais... il faut que les choses restent équilibrées.

Harry soupira, vaincu. L'idée de revoir Sirius était trop tentante.  
\- Équilibrées ?  
\- Une vie pour une vie.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul.  
\- Je dois tuer quelqu'un ?

La mort se mit à rire.  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas cruel à ce point.  
\- Alors quoi ? Vous allez me tuer en échange de Sirius ?  
\- Non plus ! Quel serait l'intérêt d'un cadeau si tu ne pouvais pas en profiter ?

Harry soupira.  
\- Je vous écoute.  
\- Une vie pour une vie, cela veut dire que je vais te proposer de choisir qui devra remplacer Sirius. Et que cette personne - que tu auras choisi - vivra un certain temps avant d'avoir un accident. Ça peut être demain comme d'ici dix ans. Peut être même que ça ne changera rien.

Harry hésita.  
\- Mais je dois choisir.  
\- Mais tu dois choisir, oui. C'est le principe même d'un échange.  
\- Est-ce que je saurais quand... ?  
\- Non, mon jeune ami. Non, tu ne sauras pas. Tu pourras oublier avoir choisi le nom. Quand le moment sera venu...

L'hésitation de Harry fut plus longue.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Tu me donnes un nom. Le nom de la vie qui remplacera celle de Sirius. Et... La personne choisie vivra sans savoir ton échange. Toi tu auras ton parrain adoré.  
\- Et j'aurais la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience.  
\- Quelqu'un qui aurait pu mourir même sans ton choix.

Harry ferma les yeux, une expression torturée sur le visage.  
\- Qui dois-je choisir ?  
\- Hermione Granger ou Ginny Weasley.

Harry gémit en secouant la tête.  
\- Je ne peux pas. C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas choisir.

La mort se mit à rire.  
\- Même pour Sirius ? Comment te sentiras-tu si la semaine prochaine la douce Ginny a un accident mortel ? Ou si l'an prochaine Hermione trébuche et se brise le cou ?

Harry déglutit.  
\- Vous savez quand... ?

Un gloussement lui répondit.  
\- Même pas moi. Personne ne sait.

Harry secoua la tête.  
\- Ce n'est pas un cadeau. C'est de la torture.

La mort s'approcha de lui jusqu'à tendre son doigt pour lui toucher la joue.  
\- Oh non. C'est bel et bien un cadeau. Tu n'es pas obligé de choisir. Je t'offre le retour de ton parrain, à toi de voir.  
\- Je ne peux pas condamner Hermione ou Ginny. Je ne peux pas !

La silhouette tourna autour de lui une fois de plus. Puis soupira.  
\- Ce n'est pas réellement un choix. Tu donnes un nom. C'est tout.  
\- Ça ne changera rien ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Et Sirius ? Combien de temps... Resterait-il avec moi ?  
\- Il aura une longue vie.

Harry avait l'impression de tourner fou. Il avait désespérément envie d'accepter l'offre qui lui était faite. Il voulait revoir Sirius, le serrer dans ses bras. Sentir son odeur, entendre son rire rauque.

Mais il s'agissait de Ginny et de Hermione. Deux de ses amies.  
Hermione était à ses côtés depuis le tout début, depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvés face à un Troll. Hermione avait toujours été là, le soutenant. Elle avait tout traversé à ses côtés, le pire comme le meilleur.  
Elle était sa meilleure amie, sa presque sœur. Et Ron l'aimait.

Ginny... Il avait cru l'aimer à un moment. Il avait envisagé sérieusement finir sa vie avec elle.  
Elle était la petite soeur de Ron, et même si les choses n'avaient pas tourné comme il l'avait espéré il l'appréciait énormément.

Cependant, les paroles de la mort tournaient dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment un choix. C'était une possibilité.

Comment pourrait il vivre si la semaine suivante Ginny ou Hermione avait un accident ? Comment pourrait il survivre s'il se rendait compte qu'il aurait pu retrouver Sirius ?

Harry hurla de douleur.

Puis il se mit à sangloter, avec désespoir.  
\- Vous êtes cruel.  
\- Non, mon jeune ami. Ni cruel ni gentil. Je te fais une offre et je te laisse le choix. C'est un cadeau, que tu peux accepter ou non. Je ne tuerai personne, c'est le destin qui s'en chargera.  
\- Alors pourquoi me demander un choix ?  
\- C'est ainsi que ça fonctionne. C'est ainsi que ça a toujours fonctionné. Une vie contre une vie. L'équilibre avant tout, Harry Potter.

\- Ramenez Sirius. Ramenez mon parrain.  
\- Bien. Qui choisis-tu ?  
\- Ginny. Ginny Weasley.

La mort sourit.  
\- Demain matin, Sirius Black reviendra. Il repassera à travers le voile. Vivant et en bonne santé.

Harry sanglota.  
\- Et Ginny ?  
\- Elle vivra sa vie. Comme il était prévu. Jusqu'au jour où son heure sera venue.

L'instant d'après, Harry était seul.  
Il lâcha la pierre de résurrection, avant de la ramasser pour la jeter le plus fort qu'il le pouvait au cœur de la forêt.

Puis, tête basse, il repartit en direction de Poudlard.

Demain était un autre jour...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.**


End file.
